The invention disclosed herein is a device for storing and carrying tools and other hardware and for use as a stand or a seat.
It is almost certain, if not certain, that most mechanics, especially home handymen who contemplate doing repair, maintenance or construction work on objects in the home or other sites discover that the project requires some tools or hardware other than what they were able to carry at one time to the workplace. The traditional and probably the only suitable response to this situation is to make several trips back to a tool and hardware storage place such as the garage or basement or the truck parked on the street to get those items which were unexpectedly needed. That such conduct or misconduct causes the worker to become fatigued needs no elucidation for anyone who has probably inadvisedly decided to reduce expense by executing his or her own home repair and maintenance projects.
Furthermore, as most home mechanics have discovered, the site of the repair or maintenance activity is never situated at a level at which it is comfortable to do the work. Sometimes the site is low so squatting to work on it seems desirable. In these cases, when after a while the worker decides to stand upright, his knees inform him that squatting for a long time was indeed undesirable. So the worker goes limpingly out on another trip to obtain a box or a stool to sit on if perchance one can be found.
Other job sites that are not too low for comfortable working exhibit a statistical improbability but reality for being situated too high for being reached by simply standing on the floor. Some times the work site is situated just high enough for the worker to be enticed into trying to do the task with his or her arms extended upwardly for a long time. Under this condition it is almost certainly not uncommon for the worker to experience a tingling or prickly sensation or numbness in the arms and hands which a physician might characterize as ischemia while the worker uses other terminology not found in medical texts or even dictionaries to describe it. This is another occasion where an unplanned trip out or back to get a stool or box or a short ladder to stand on is called for.